The present application relates to an information-processing apparatus and a removable substrate used therein. More particularly, it relates to an information-processing apparatus and the like that are applicable to a television receiver or the like.
A television receiver having a noise-reduction-processing unit for reducing noise contained in a video (image) signal that is transmitted from a tuner has been formerly known. In the past, it has been conceivable that an amount of noise contained in the video signal is detected and the noise-reduction-processing unit can be operated based on a value of noise reduction level corresponding to the detected amount of noise.
For example, Japanese Utility-Model Application Publication No. S61-57662 discloses that an amount of noise contained in the video signal is detected and a high-frequency component of the video signal can be reduced corresponding to the detected amount of noise. Therefore, the above Japanese publication discloses a blanking noise detection circuit for detecting any noise contained in a received video signal during its blanking period, and a frequency-characteristic-altering circuit for altering frequency characteristic of the received video signal based on a noise detection output of the detection circuit.